farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Guard
The Royal Guard is a unit within the Royal Army and an enemy faction in Far Cry 4. They are based in Kyrat and are led by Pagan Min and Yuma Lau. They can be found patrolling the North and Himalayas. Compared to the Royal Army they are much better trained and can withstand more damage before dying. They also make use of better weaponry and vehicles and are more vicious and bloodthirsty than their normal counterparts. Background Originally a Triad empire in Hong Kong, they came to Kyrat alongside Pagan Min and Yuma during the Kyrati Civil War and allied themselves with the Royalists in their struggle. After they stormed the palace by force, they killed the distant heir to the throne and betrayed everyone, successfully making a power grab. They are tasked with guarding key or sensitive locations in Kyrat, such as Pagan, Yuma and the gate to north Kyrat and Durgesh while some are stationed in Shanath Arena as part of the challenge itself. Most recently however, they've been participating in mining operations and archaeological digs in search of the mythical Shangri-La thangkas in hopes of learning its secrets. Units In addition to the mentioned units, the Royal Army has an elite branch called the Royal Guard, which protect sensitive locations in Kyrat, usually in the northern territory. They also guard Pagan Min's palace. The Royal Guard are made up of fewer units than the regular Royal Army, but possess greater firepower, armor, and have superior training. ▪ Royal Guard Assaulter (Commander) ▪ Royal Guard Charger ▪ Royal Guard Defender (Lieutenant) ▪ Royal Guard Heavy Flamer (Commander) ▪ Royal Guard Heavy Gunner (Commander) [[Royal Guard RPG Shooter|▪ Royal Guard Rocket]] ▪ Royal Guard Sniper (Courier) ▪ Royal Guard Hunter ▪ Snow Operative Trivia *Several of their lieutenants are actually undercover CIA assets installed by Willis to spy on Pagan Min and his drug trafficking operation. *On certain missions (like certain bomb defusal missions), Royal Army troops can be seen in the North working with Royal Guardsmen. Two possible explanations for this are: 1, that Pagan Min is running out of seasoned mercenaries, or 2, that these are new recruits to the Guard, whom have demonstrated lots of skill in battle, but still haven't been fully equipped and trained yet. * Some of its soldiers refused to follow Pagan's order to purge the Royalists and instead fled with them, together with the remaining survivors they went on to form the Golden Path. * Besides speaking in English, the Royal Guard also speak in a Chinese Dialect such as Cantonese. This may be evident that they originate from Hong Kong, where the dialect is commonly used. When alarmed, they scold the player Cantonese expletives. When speaking in English, they bear a slight Cantonese accent, common of English-speaking Hong Kongers. ** Despite all having Cantonese accents, some Royal Army soldiers will talk about perhaps one day being introduced into the Royal Guard, suggesting that at least a handfull of Royal Guards are Royal Army members who have been shown to be very skilled in battle. ** Royal Guard Snipers have all of their natural teeth replaced with golden teeth. ** Some civilians can be overheard complaining about the Royal Guard. In some ways, the people prefer the Royal Army, because "at least they're from Kyrat." This would imply that at least some members of the Royal Guard are from elsewhere, possibly Pagan's men from his days as a gangster in China. This is backed up by their Cantonese accents, and the fact that they sometimes speak in Chinese, specifically Cantonese. * The Royal Guard also uses body armor, but most enemies can still be killed with a headshot. *Golden Path Rebels often lose firefights against the Royal Guard, this is likely due to the Royal Guard being able to take more damage and having superior weaponry, such as the P416 assault rifle. *They can be compared to The Privateers from Far Cry 3, by Weapons, Types/Units and the way they are fighting. *Some feel torn, or even regretful for some of their actions while working for Pagan Min, or somehow otherwise sympathizing with the citizens of Kyrat, while others seem to love their line of work, and are even slightly sadistic. The strange part is that lines suggesting both viewpoints can be heard from the same guard, in spite of being somewhat conflicting. However, this is likely to be due to programming, rather than some sort of split-personality disorder shared universally amongst the guards. **This is in great contrast to the Royal Army soldiers, who almost always try to justify their actions, or show at least some regret or sadness in fighting the Golden Path. *Commander version for Royal Guard Assaulter also appears, but in only "Ashes to Ashes" mission in Royal Fortress. Quotes When the Royal Guard soldiers are casual, they can be heard saying various things like: * "I've been in Kyrat so long, I don't know where my real home is anymore." * "This is the lowest-tech war I've ever been in." * "The rebels brought this war on themselves." * "We should burn a village to the ground. That's always fun!" * "Something I ate isn't sitting well. (cough)" * "The rebels deserve their fate." * "Where's some cloud cover when you need it." * "I bet that still wakes you up at night." * "King Min is the beginning and the end." * "The Americans are smart, they have created a weapon that is able to shoot a target at 1000 meters." * "I hear the Americans have developed a rifle that can let an untrained shooter hit a target from 1000 meters away." When the Royal Guard non heavy soldiers are hostile, they can be heard saying various things like: * "You better run Ghale, I am gonna hunt you down!!" * "In the King's name, die!" * "Your head, for the Kings glory!" * "You will make a fine foot stood for the King!" * "King Min Burl!" * "Have You ever had a hot knife up in Your ass?? You will!" * "For Min!" * "I Have killed more men than you can imaging!" * "King Min wants your head!" * "It has been too long, since I have tasted blood!" * "I got you now, Ghale!" * "死冚家鏟!" (Pronouched as "Sei Hai Ham Gaa Caan!" which roughly means "Fuck you, Asshole") * "Diu lay lo mo!" Cantonese, which roughly means "Fuck your mother!") * "Ghale is in the AO!" * "Your own mother won't regonize you, when I'm done with you." * "Die Golden Path, die!" * "You have chosen the wrong people to mess with, you stupid Ham Gaa Caan." * "I got Ghale in my sight!" * "哇屌!" ( Pronounced as "Wa diu !" which means " Oh fuck !") * "死仆街!" ( Pronounced as "Sei Pok Gaai" which means "Damn asshole!") * "仆街!" ( Pronounced as "Pok Gaai" which means "Asshole!") * "屌你個老母呀!" (Pronounced as "Diu Nei Gor Lou Mo Ah!" which means "Oh fuck your mother!") * "你個老母!" (Pronounced as "Diu Gor Lou Mo!" which means "Oh fuck you!") * "死仆街呀!" (Pronounced as "Sei Gaai Ah!" which means "Oh damn fuck!") * "Chungau!!!" When Royal Guard Charger chases after his targets. Gallery Guard Assaulter.jpg|Guard Assaulter Guard Charger.jpg|Guard Charger Guard Defender.jpg|Guard Defender Guard Heavy Flamer.jpg|Guard Heavy Flamer Guard Heavy.jpg|Guard Heavy Royal Guard Hunter.jpg|Guard Hunter Guard Rocket.jpg|Guard Rocket Guard Sniper.jpg|Guard Sniper Guard Snow Assaulter.jpg|Snow Guard Assaulter (All snow enemies use the same model) Category:Far Cry 4 Factions Category:Enemies